Day 2 Hold me tight and sway to the music
by Missnephilim
Summary: To say that Magnus was excited for Christmas was a huge understatement. It was only the second day of December and the sparkling warlock was already dancing around his and Alec's apartment decorating as he went. Alec on the other hand was less enthusiastic. For a Shadowhunter Christmas wasn't a celebrated event so the whole ordeal was different and a bit too overboard for him.


**Hold me tight and sway to the music**

To say that Magnus was excited for Christmas was a huge understatement. It was only the second day of December and the sparkling warlock was already dancing around his and Alec's apartment decorating as he went.

Alec on the other hand was less enthusiastic. For a Shadowhunter Christmas wasn't a celebrated event so the whole ordeal was different and a bit too overboard for him.

Magnus had been decorating since 9am and was still going. However, Alec had sat on the couch the entire day fixing his demon tracker instead of participating in the festive celebrations. Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus had had enough and finally decided to get Alec to enjoy himself.

"Why don't you help me put up the tree Alec?" Magnus said to grab the younger boy's attention. Alec simply mumbled a 'no' and continued to work on the demon tracker. "Why not? You've never experienced Christmas before so it's about time you did!" Magnus said and before Alec could reply the warlock pulled him up and off of the couch.

"Magnus I don't want to celebrate Christmas" Alec whined.

"Well tough luck baby you don't have a choice. You think that Christmas is pointless? Then let me prove you wrong" Magnus pranced over to the radio and started playing it's the most wonderful time of the year.

He then summoned a box of white and blue Christmas decorations and demanded that Alec start helping. There was every type of decoration known to man in the box. It had ball balls, tinsel, beads, knitted decorations, lights and more.

Magnus started with the lights by hanging them above the door ways and around the windows. Alec grabbed the pieces of the tree and started to build it up from the bottom to the top. After a while he started to enjoy himself and found that the music was fun to dance to.

By 4pm Alec had built the tree and Magnus had hung decorations from the walls and ceiling. Magnus approached the tree and smiled at Alec.

"Let's start putting the lights on it first. This year I decided on white and blue to match your purity and the beautiful colour of your eyes" as he finished speaking Mistletoe and wine started playing and he quickly pecked Alec on the lips before fetching the lights from the box.

As they worked together to get the lights on the tree Magnus hummed along to the songs playing in the background. Alec wouldn't admit it but he really was enjoying himself. Simply being in Magnus' presence put a smile on his face.

Once the lights were plugged in they started adding the ball balls and tinsel. Magnus used a small stool to reach the top of the tree but accidently dropped the ball ball on Alec's head. The Shadowhunter winced as the decoration hit his head and then looked up at his boyfriend. Magnus smiled apologetically but apparently that wasn't enough for Alec. He picked up another ball ball and threw it at Magnus' head. The warlock laughed wickedly before he started throwing ball after ball at Alec. Alec retaliated by throwing some of the white snowflake decorations.

"Stop!" Alec shouted but laughed anyway. He grabbed a piece of blue tinsel and wrapped it around Magnus' body and pulled him closer towards his own body. "I win" He whispered before kissing him quickly.

"Actually, I think I won" Magnus said as he placed a hand on Alec's blushing cheeks. "I won because I have the best boyfriend in the world."

Alec kissed Magnus quick and needy as he wrapped his arms around the taller man shoulders to bring him closer. Magnus' hands found Alec's hips and the two fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Come on we should finish the tree" Alec suggested as he grabbed more decorations.

"Okay love" Magnus said in reply more to himself than Alec. After another 30 minutes of decorating the apartment was done.

Lights and tinsel covered the apartment. Fake snow was scattered over the windowsills and by the front door. The entire apartment was as beautiful as a winter wonderland. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist from behind.

"Santa would be proud!" Magnus laughed as Alec chuckled and turned to face him.

"I sure he would" Alec smiled and pecked Magnus on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. He returned with two mugs and handed one to Magnus before joining his boyfriend on the couch.

"Cheers" Magnus said as he raised his mug. Alec gently banged his mug against Magnus' and took a sip. "Admit it; Christmas isn't as bad as you thought it was!"

Alec sighed and set his mug down on the coffee table. He glanced around the apartment twice before looking back at the warlock and smiling greatly.

"It wouldn't be the same without you" Alec whispered before leaning forward and sealing his lips over Magnus'.


End file.
